Gemma Flynn's Imaginary Friend
by TarrantHightoppAKATheMadHatter
Summary: Gemma Flynn was born on the 16th March, 2000, and when she was 7, she had an imaginary friend called Edward. Last night was the night before her 13th birthday and her imaginary friend came back. Still Edward/Bella, rated K . - On pause for the time being -
1. The Noises on the Window

Gemma's Imaginary Friend.

**Gemma Flynn was born on the 16th March, 2000, and when she was 7, she had an imaginary friend called Edward. Last night was the night before her 13th birthday and her imaginary friend came back.  
Doctor Who lines have been taken.  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own Twilight or Doctor Who!**

**2007**

"Dear Santa. Thanks for the presents you got me this year, it's Easter now so I hope I didn't wake you. But, honestly, it is an emergency." Gemma took a quick peek at the window. "There's a noise on my window every night. Aunt Louise says it's just the wind but I know it's not because it's a voice. So, if you could send someone to help me, that'll be great. I could use a policeman, maybe." At that moment, a huge bang came from downstairs. Aunt Louise was still out. Was it a burgular? Maybe Santa sent someone. "Be right back." Gemma told Santa, grabbed her torch and ran out the room. 4

At the foot of the stairs, a shadowy figure was hunched over. She shone her torch on him and he looked straight at her. "Who are you?" She asked, coming down the stairs.  
"I shouldn't be here." He said.  
"Are you a policeman?" She asked, now by him. He looked confused.  
"Why? Did you call a policeman?" He asked her.  
"Are you here about the noises on my window?" She asked. He examined her carefully.  
"What noises?" Before she could answer, he fell to his knees.  
"Are you alright, Mister?" Gemma took one of his arms and tried to take him to the living room but he was too heavy. Soon, he relaxed.  
"I'm fine. What's your name?" He sat against the wall while Gemma sat on the bottom step.  
"Gemma Flynn." She answered.  
"Gemma Flynn." He smiled. "Like a name in a fairy tale. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He said. "Where are we, Gemma?" He looked around as if looking for a signpost.  
"Wolverhampton, England." She said.  
"Oh, okay. Where's your mum and dad, Gemma? I would've thought we would've woken them up by now." Edward glanced up the stairs.  
"Don't have a mum and dad, just an aunt, she's out." She shrugged.  
"She left you on your own?" He gawps.  
"I'm not scared!" Gemma says, defensively.  
"Of course not! You're not scared of anything! Look at you, just sitting there!" He laughs.  
"Do you want to phone someone?" She asked as Edward cringed against the wall. He smiled again.  
"Does it scare you?" Edward asked.  
"No, it just looks wierd." She shrugged again.  
"No, the noises on your window, does it scare you?" He corrected. Gemma waited a moment before answering honestly.  
"Yes." Suddenly Edward jumped up, surprising her.  
"Well then, no time to lose. Come on." With that, he ran up the stairs.  
"Hey, Edward, wait!" She ran after him and found him examining her window.

"Hmm, what kind of noises do you hear, Gemma?" He pressed his ear against the window.  
"A voice saying 'she is incomplete', what does it mean?" But Edward was looking at the broken clock on her wall.  
"Okay, now that's scary." He stared at it.  
"You're scared of a broken clock?" Gemma half-laughed but Edward's expression stopped her from fully laughing.  
"Just a little bit, yeah, just a bit. Because if this clock is broken, and it's the only clock in the room," he turned to face her. "Then what's that?" They listneed silently to the _tick-_tock noise filling the room. "Just you see that's not a clock, you can tell by the resonance. Too big." Suddenly his ears pricked up. "I have to go, I won't be long." He heads for the door.  
"Wait!" Gemma stopped him, she was scared-stiff to be on her own.  
"Five minutes, I'll be five minutes, I promise." He reassured her. She nodded, and he disappeared.

* * *

**Is this okay? It's still an Edward/Bella, don't worry about that! Please review, please!**


	2. 4 Years Later

Gemma's Imaginary Friend.

**Gemma Flynn was born on the 16th March, 2000, and when she was 7, she had an imaginary friend called Edward. Last night was the night before her 13th birthday and her imaginary friend came back.  
Doctor Who lines have been taken.  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own Twilight or Doctor Who!**

* * *

**2011**

"Gemma! Gemma, I've realised what's wrong, you're not safe!" Edward ran into the house and up the stairs. "Gemma! Gemma, where are you?" He reached her floor and heard a voice.  
"Late teens, white male, tall, yeah come quick." He went into Gemma's old room and saw a little girl about 11 talking into a phone. She turned around and went to the far end of the room. "The police are coming." She told me.  
"Are you related to Gemma?" Edward asked as the girl looked like her cousin or something.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Gemma Flynn, little Indian 7 - year- old girl." Edward explains. "I know I promised her five minutes but I was a lot longer, not sure how long though." The girl's expression turned cold.  
"Gemma Flynn hasn't lived in this house for a very long time." She said, eyes dead.  
"How long?" He was starting to get worried.  
"18 months." She said.  
"No, a year and a half, I can't be a year and a half late! I promised." Edward shook his head, the girl turned into the phone. "What happened to her, what happened to Gemma?"  
"Police? Yeah, it's me again. Could you hurry up? This guy knows something about Gemma Flynn." She hung up.

"Is there a clock on this floor?" Edward asked, darkly.  
"Excuse me?" The girl was thrown for a moment.  
"Is there a clock on this floor?" He repeated.  
"No, the only clock here is broken, for some reason." She shrugged.  
"Then what's that?" He whispers and for the first time in 4 years, the girl heard the loud tick_- __tock_ noise fill the silence.  
"That...that is not possible, how the hell is that possible?" She was scared stiff.

"She is complete. It begins." An electronic voice says.

"Run, now!" Edward takes the girl hand and leads her down the stairs but stops at the living room window.  
"Hey! What is it? Edward, we have to go."The girl glances at the door, her way out and Edward.  
"That window, I smashed it last time I came, destroyed it!" Edward examined the window.  
"Yeah, it's a new one!" The girl's tone was impatient.  
"But the new one's got old, it's 5 years old at least!" The girl stopped dead. Edward examined the tag closely. "4. 4 years, I'm not 1 and a half years later, I'm 4 years late." He turned to the girl. "Why did you tell me 18 months?"  
"Edward, we don't have time, we have to go." Something caught Edward's ear.  
"I didn't tell you my name." Edward says. "Who are you? Why did you tell me 18 months?" He grabbed her elbow.  
"WELL, WHY DID YOU SAY 5 MINUTES?" The girl screamed.  
"What?" Edward had finally caught on. It was Gemma. The girl was Gemma.  
"Come on." She dragged him out the door and didn't stop until they reached a Ford Focus. "Drive." She gets in the passenger seat. Edward super - speeded (**a/n -Only way I can describe it,** **sorry!**) into the driving seat and waited thrity second before freaking out.

"You're Gemma!" He lookes out the corner of his eyes.  
"You're late." Gemma looked straight ahead.  
"Gemma Flynn. You're the little girl." He blurted out.  
"I'm Gemma and you're late." Gemma stared at the traffic lights.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"4 years." She sulked.  
"I said I was coming back." He argued.  
"4 years!" She repeated, full of disbelief.  
"Coming back." He repeated aswell.  
"4 years and 3 psychiatrists!" She smirked as if winning a competition.  
"3?" He asked.  
"I kept biting them!" She folded her arms.  
"Why?" He half - laughed.  
"They said you weren't real." She looked at him with big eyes, tears threatening to overflow. Edward's expression turned soft.  
"Oh Gemma." He pulled over and did something he hardly ever does. He hugged her. "Gemma Flynn, the little 7 year old who waited for a silly old man."  
"You're not old." She mumbled into his strangly stone-cold t-shirt.  
"I'm 110." He said, matter-of-factly. She sniffed.  
"Really?" Edward couold hear her smiling.  
"Oh yeah!" He pulled away. "Come on, do you want to see where I live?" She nodded, silently and faintly.  
"Come on, then!" He got out the car with Gemma, threw him onm his back and started to run.

* * *

**Is this okay? It's still an Edward/Bella, don't worry about that! Please review, please! Pretty please, review!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N-**

I've got Writer's Block at the moment with this story and a few others. I promise to update as soon as it's out the way.

**14/06/2012**


End file.
